Lifeline
by humanusscriptor
Summary: I watched in disbelief as paramedics started to give the player down on the field CPR. I was beyond worried for her down there, and as much as I would have rushed in, I knew I had to let the paramedics do their job. For once, I was not in control of the situation, and it scared me. T for death, some cussing. Slightly OOC Douglas. Betaread with Daphrose. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Trailer

**A/N:** I am starting a new story, so sue me. After looking at the Leo/OC stories, I realized something. There was none! Well, there was some, but you know what I mean! Anyways, this story is about my two identical twin sisters named Maddie Richards and Ocean Richards and a tragedy that changes their families' life one night. I leave on a cruise on news about the cruise: the first plane leaves at six AM so I will be getting up at 4: 30. I will not be updating during that time because it costs $50 to use the internet each day. I cannot type it out on my phone either because of the ships connection, so I will have to do it by hand. I really do not think I have time to right a full-fledged, emotional first chapter before my cruise starts, so you are getting a trailer. I am sure you will like it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters, places, or inventions. I do, however, own my two OC's, Ocean and Maddie. Enjoy!

* * *

Trailer for Lifeline

_The Following Trailer Has Been Approved For All Readers By Humanusscriptor. Rated PG13 for death, cussing, and adult themes._

**It was just supposed to be a game that night.**

The home team cheered as Mission Creek High forward scored a goal for her team.

**But it turned out to be so much more.**

A paramedic knelt down and started giving the girl CPR. The teammates from both sides were holding each other for support.

**When your sister dies,**

"How is she?" I asked, rushing over to Maddie. Seeing me, she hugged me and cried onto my shoulder. "How is she?" I asked again.

Before Maddie could answer, the hospital woman came out with a saddened expression on her face. "I'm sorry, but she is dead," the hospital woman said.

**And you can't find the strength to go on…**

"I didn't realize how tough this was going to be."

**Who do you go to… to change your life around?**

Images of Adam, Chase, Leo, Trent, Ethan, and Owen fill the screen.

**Starring Leo**

"I'm terribly sorry she's gone."

**Donald Davenport**

"You are more than welcome to come over anytime you'd like."

**Tasha**

"Leo, is there something you'd like to tell us?"

**Bree Davenport**

"What can I do for you, Leo?" she asked.

**Adam Davenport**

"She's not moving!"

**Chase Davenport**

"I'd love too. Pick you up at eight?"

**Marcus Davenport**

"Am I witnessing what I think I'm witnessing?" I asked in shock as I watched a paramedic run onto the field.

**Douglas Davenport**

"May our hearts go out to Maddie and her family, dear God, as they recover from their loss," he prayed.

**Ben Stillwell**

"Need a tissue?" Owen asked.

**And many many more!**

_Lifeline_

Coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm back with the first chapter. The Bahamas was a blast, along with everything else. Except for getting sunburned, having to stay 12 ½ hours in the Miami airport, going through security twice, and getting home at 1: 00 AM. *Gives out a Chewbacca cry* Anyways, I might have exaggerated with the internet being $50 dollars a day, but that is neither here nor there. The point is: it cost money to use the internet.

So, are you eager to read what plans I have in store? Then read on!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters, places, or inventions. I do, however, own my two OC's, Ocean and Maddie. Enjoy!**

**Note 1: BRING TISSUES.**

**Note 2: This is an alternate version of a future event that happens in Doing It Better. I will not be using Kihonne's OC's this story.**

* * *

Semi-Championship games are supposed to be all the hype. They are supposed to be filled with excitement and bring thousands of students to their knees, crying out in exuberant celebration. Not this game. No, this sports event took a life. Someone died that night, and for the first time that night, I actually felt an emotion other than hate.

"Hey, Marcus, over here!" Chase called.

I looked up, saw Chase and his siblings in the upper part of the bleachers, and headed up to sit with the Dooley-Davenport group.

When the game started, and the introductions were made, everyone around me started cheering, clapping, wolf-whistling, and just plain making too much noise. It sounded like a cannon on rapid-fire, and thanks to my bionic hearing, the noise alone will give you a headache. I'd rather deal with a couple of obnoxious Leo's than dealing with this.

Looking over to Chase, he had the same pained look as I did. When our eyes met, the two of us were likely thinking the same thing. How in the world did they convince me to go to this?

Most of the cheering came when they announced this girl named Maddie Richards. I didn't see what the big deal about her was, seeing as how she was just an athlete, but according to Leo and Bree, Maddie helped lead her women's basketball team to the championship last year, their first appearance in over forty years. Unfortunately, due to a torn ACL last year, the team lost the championship by roughly forty points. This year, she was two games away from sending our Lacrosse team to the State Championship, their first appearance since the 1940's.

Everyone seemed psyched about tonight, with the exception of Chase and me. The game began slowly, as most good championships would. Neither team scored a goal during that first period, but during the second period, five goals were scored: two by us, and three by them. Mission Creek went into the half down one goal. With thirty seconds left, we were down by one goal, and making a last ditch effort to tie the game.

"And Ocean passes the ball to Maddie. Maddie loops around and throws it back to her sister who runs forward and throws it back to Maddie. An opponent gets a hand on it, and there is a scramble for the ball. Maddie picks it up and lobs it up ahead to a wide-open teammate. She has the ball, fakes left, fakes right, and fakes right once more. The SHOT ON GOAAAAAAAL! GOOD! GOOD! MISSION CREEK HAS TIED THE GAME!"

The home team roared as the Mission Creek High forward scored a goal for her team, which tied the game at eight with five seconds left in regulation. I slammed my head against the bench in frustration. The sports event was seconds from being over, and now I would have to wait through two five-minute overtimes. Why was life so cruel?

Chase offered a sympathetic smile, feeling the same way as I did. Five seconds later, the roaring started up once more. The crowd was psyched we were going to overtime.

"This is the last sports game we ever go to, agreed?" Chase asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.

I nodded. This would be the last sports game I ever went to, for a while at least. There was no way that Douglas was asking me to go to another sports event to show support for the school yet again. I would never dare walk into this type of chaos again.

Two minutes and thirty-eight seconds into the first overtime was when everything finally changed.

"And Mission Creek turns it over. The Llamas are going the other way with the ball. Runs it up court, fires a shot, blocked by Richard's who falls down. Picked up by the Llamas, shot on goal is good, and it's 9 – 8."

I expected the girl to get up, but she didn't move. The goalkeeper nudged her to get up, but still, she didn't get up. The goalkeeper waved her arms frantically.

"She's not moving!" Adam cried, distressed and clearly freaking out.

"Am I witnessing what I think I'm witnessing?" I asked in shock as I watched four or five paramedics run onto the field.

One of the paramedics knelt down, took off the mask and gear, and started to give the girl down on the field CPR. The teammates from both sides were holding each other for support. The crowd was dead silent, except for one person who stood off to the side calling 911. Maddie, Ocean's sister, was sobbing onto her teammates.

Chase and Leo had tears streaming down by face, Bree was downright bawling into a sobbing Adam, and I just stood with my mouth open, trying to figure out if what I was witnessing was actually happening.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I watched in disbelief as paramedics started to give the player down on the field CPR. I was beyond worried for her down there, and as much as I would have rushed in, I knew I had to let the paramedics do their job. For once, I was not in control of the situation, and it scared me.

"I've got to get down there," Chase whispered.

He started to head down to the field, but I grabbed his hand, "No. We've got to let the paramedics do their job."

"But they are doing it wrong!" Chase stressed.

"Paramedics don't make mistakes," I briskly responded.

Chase looked at me in disbelief and wiped his eyes. "Listen to yourself, Leo. Paramedics don't make mistakes. Well, they do! And giving that girl, who is having a fucking cardiac arrhythmia down there, CPR is going to lead to her death! She'll never wake up to her family again, and it will be all their fucking faults! Just you wait!"

I had never seen Chase so vividly upset before in my life, not even the time Mr. Davenport told him he had to stay home from school while he sorted the Victor Krane thing out, and that's saying something.

I looked from the unconscious player on the ground to Chase's darkened expression. Knowing Chase's intelligence, I had never questioned him. Now, however, I was willing to question that. For a reason unbeknownst to me, I did not believe Chase. However, I wanted to know what he would have done.

"What would you have done?" I mumbled, tasting the first fall of salty tears.

"Used an AED first. You are dealing with a ventricular fibrillation. The human brain can only survive five minutes without oxygen, so that's why they are using the CPR. The paramedics are trying to give the athlete down there enough CPR until the EMTs arrive. Each minute that passes until the rhythm is restored, survival is dropped ten percent. If the EMTs don't get here in ten minutes, she'll die."

My mouth went dry, and suddenly, I couldn't cry anymore. The tears stood frozen on my eyelids, as if hours had passed and I was out of tears. I wiped them away, sighed, and waited.

Sometime later, the EMTs arrived and loaded the player on a stretcher, and took her in an ambulance. The referees started talking to the coaches about what to do next. The game was called, victory was given to our opponent, and a disappointed Mission Creek High stadium left.

"That was so sad!" Bree wailed.

"I know. I've never seen anything like it before. Then again, I've only been to a couple of lacrosse games. I'd like to go to the hospital, see how Ocean and Maddie are doing," I stated.

Bree flashed an all-knowing smile. "I think there is another reason."

"No! I don't like Maddie! Adam, drive me to the hospital?"

* * *

Adam parked his car in front of the hospital, and I got out, promising to offer my condolences to Maddie. In less than one year, I could drive and not have to worry about walking home.

"How is she?" I asked, rushing over to Maddie. Seeing me, she hugged me and cried onto my shoulder. "How is she?" I asked again.

Before Maddie could answer, the hospital woman came out with a saddened expression on her face. "I'm sorry, but Ocean is dead," the hospital woman said.

Maddie sobbed into my shoulder, unable to control the tears. "I'm terribly sorry she's gone. I am terribly sorry."

* * *

**A/N:** Probably could have kept the chapter going, but I think I am going to end it there. I'm sorry it took two weeks, but at least the chapter is finally here. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Daphrose: Why thank you! I'm looking forward to it almost as much as you.**

**BTRLover: I can believe that. I have to read a lot of angst before I can begin feeling like that. The last emotional one I looked at: I'm a Weapon.**

**Tamanina: Geez. Are updates really that important to you? Why not read Harry Potter fanfiction? Some of their stuff is seventy chapters. Well, I'm going to be writing the next chapter in a week and a half, so you'll have to wait. Why? I have at least eight unfinished stories. I need time for writing that as well. I might have it earlier, depending on if I decide to keep with my writing-one-unfinished-story-chapter-a-day thing.**

What did you think? Leave your comments down below. Until next time!


End file.
